chaos_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Allen Roan
Allen Tiberius Roan was a Human mercenary who was employed by Vanguard Private Security Corporation. He was known for being a mercenary that thought with his heart before his wallet. His assignments have taken him all over Human Space and beyond in some of the fastest ships available and with some of the best weapons available to him. Biography Early Childhood Allen Roan was born on April 12th, 3208 in the town of Copperdown on the planet Sigma Octantis IV to Mathilda and Evan Roan. He was the middle child in his family with his older brother being named Terry and his younger brother named Kraig. Allen didn't have much of a relationship with his mother as she died when he was three years old. Mathilda suffered from a local disease strain that she was not innoculated for. Allen was unsure where his mother was as he couldn't remember ever seeing her. Evan tried his best to raise his sons right, especially since he had to be the role model alone, plus keep his family's livlihood going. The Roans were farmers, and always were since the 2600s on Earth. Even on the distant world of Sigma Octantus IV, they were dedicated to their craft. Allen, Kraig and Terry followed the family tradition and harvested the fruits of their fields, which usually was rice, corn, wheat, and a native fruit of the planet called leesi, which proved popular with the locals. Aside from farming, reading was one of Allen's favorite passtimes. He was interested with Human History in school, and most of the interesting classes were about what Humans did before they left Earth. Social issues, politics, economics - Allen loved it all. He was however interested in an ancient conflict that spanned all of Earth, which was known as the Second World War. Allen liked reading about this because it was interesting to compare the wars of the past and see how they were fought from a modern perspective. By the time he was in high school, Allen had memorized the names of generals, missions across Europe, and he could name pretty much any form of equipment. On two occasions, Allen had dressed up as generals for Halloween. When asked the first time on who he was, he declared proudly that he was George S. Patton. The second time he went out for Halloween, people noted he had a similar costume. He said that time that he was Edwin Rommel. Being on a farm, Allen also had to learn about how to protect the family's crops from being eaten by the vermin of Sigma Octantis IV. Thankfully, like most pests, they could be put down by a simple rifle, which Allen's father was perfectly fine using. The family had an ancient Remmington 700 design - a still produced, but rare weapon. Allen wondered about the age of the gun and how his father could have gotten it. Evan said to his son, 'If you want anything in this world, guaranteed someone has it'. Trivia *Allen's middle name is a reference to Captain James Tiberius Kirk, the captain of the USS Enterprise NCC-1701 from Star Trek. Behind the Scenes *Allen is a special character in the Chaos Chronicles because he is actually the first that was not of my creation. Allen's character was actually created by the DeviantART user titan386 . He proposed the character in a very long e-mail to me regarding him and his equipment! I made sure to get a lot of that in his character! Appearances *Partnership (First Appearance) *Deception Category:Character Category:Mercenaries Category:Human